


summer skies and brown doe eyes

by kimdabhyun21



Series: (G)I-DLE one shots/short stories [1]
Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25158409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimdabhyun21/pseuds/kimdabhyun21
Summary: Soojin and Shuhua have known each other for as long as they've been alive.Shuhua watches her former best friend change into someone she no longer knows, someone despicable and devilish.Soojin hates her life, as well as her pressuring family; a pair of bright brown eyes is the only thing that keeps her alive, even if she can only admire them from a far.
Relationships: Cho Miyeon/Minnie Nicha Yontararak, Jeon Soyeon/Song Yuqi, Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Series: (G)I-DLE one shots/short stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822543
Comments: 1
Kudos: 73





	summer skies and brown doe eyes

**June 15, 2019**

_The secluded bench at the park was always Shuhua's favorite spot. She felt comfortable and safe there, as the sky bled hues of red, orange, pink, and blue, the warm weather coating her spirits nicely as she sighed contently with a deep breath, focused on personifying the clouds and classifying them into shapes, when her favorite person taps her lightly on her shoulder, making her move over to make room for the slightly taller girl._

_"This place is nice, isn't it." Shuhua asked, still focused on how prettily the colors blended into one another, a perfect fantasy._

_"Sure is. Thank you for recommending it to me." Soojin responded, as she laid her head onto Shuhua's shoulder, watching the girl beside her trace the outlines of the clouds, her hands raised up, and just so tempting for Soojin to grab._

_But she doesn't._

_What would her family think of her if she did?_

_"I can't believe we're finally going to college together!" Shuhua cheered, as Soojin gazed at her lovingly, grinning at how her eyes lit up as she talked about something she was excited about._

_"We never thought we would get here." Soojin voiced out, Shuhua's hands jumped up and down as if she was little kid who had finally gotten their candy._

_"We'l get through it together, Jin Jin!" Shuhua grabbed Soojin's hand, holding it calmly, as the latter felt butterflies inside her stomach, her face hot from blushing, and a large, bright smile threatening to come out, but she withholds these emotions, certain of the horrible outcome that would follow if she were to let her guard down. Nevertheless, she doesn't let go of Shuhua's hand, and that's enough for her._

**September 21st, 2019**

_It had been 3 weeks since Soojin and Shuhua had started college together, and like the crackhead Shuhua is, she had already made numerous friends, mostly foreigners, along the likes of Song Yuqi, another freshman and Minnie Yontararak, a sophmore._

_"I invited my friend over, she should be here in a minute!" Shuhua cheered, as Minnie patted her head, awing at how cute her younger friend looked._

_"I'll invite my girlfriend over too, then." Minnie smiled, as Yuqi's drink shot out of her nose, the Bejing native coughing relentlessly, as Shuhua doubled over in laughter, Minnie joining in too, as Yuqi grabbed the napkin, choking on her drink as she wiped her face._

_"You're getting laid! Holy shit!" Yuqi's eyes were wide and innocent, something Shuhua appreciated in this cruel world that we all live in. An ounce of innocence is refreshing, to say the least._

_"Shut up, will you?" Minnie retorted, her pout only changing when a pretty girl with light brown hair sits down next to her, making Yuqi and Shuhua raise their eyebrows._

_"I wasn't kidding about having a girlfriend. This is Cho Miyeon, she's a sophomore just like me." Minnie eyes turned up into crescents as she locked eyes with her girlfriend, a shy smile appearing on both their faces._

_"Hi, I'm Miyeon, as she said." Shuhua watched the girl introduce herself, smiling slightly when she realized how much of a perfect fit she was for Minnie, judging by her friend's face._

_"Ah! Jesus, Soyeon! Stop scaring me like that!" A girl with a blonde bob, a black shirt tucked into light blue jeans, and black combat boots, laughed, sitting next to Yuqi, as she shakes Shuhua's hand, introducing herself._

_"You're in my production class, right? I'm Jeon Soyeon, Yuqi's resident punching bag!" The girl joked, as Shuhua laughed, eagerly shaking her hand back, as she laughed in a higher volume at Yuqi's visible scowl._

_"Sorry, baby." Shuhua could have sworn Soyeon mumbled, but she wasn't one to ask._

_The five of them went the whole period with trying to get to know each other, their rendezvous going successfully; Shuhua had earned herself two new friends. That wasn't what she cared about however, as she checked her phone again, her gaze looming over Soojin's response, a simple 'ok'._

_6 girls entered the cafeteria, one of them being Seo Soojin, Shuhua's best friend, or least she thought she was, when the girl simply walked past her, not acknowledging her presence in the slightest._

_"I guess she's not coming after all." Shuhua thought, sighing solemnly, as she watched her best friend slowly replace her with someone else._

**November 13th, 2019**

_"You're keeping up with the plan, right?" Soojin sat on her dining room chair, watching everything in slow motion as her father screamed at her, the third time today, for what? Soojin no longer provide an answer._

_Slap!_

_"Pay attention, you idiot!" Soojin clutched her cheek, as her father slapped her, his fury and predatory gaze disgusting her. She wondered why she was given this life, a life where she was confined in a box, where she couldn't live freely, where she wasn't allowed to love who she wanted to love._

_"Y-yes, sir." Soojin responded shakily, her father sighing as he stood up, his hands now on his hips as he glared at her._

_"She's a dyke, Soojin. You aren't allowed to talk to her, and there will be consequences if you do. Your mother and I have worked so hard to provide a great life for you, and to make you look perfect in the public eye, and I'm glad that you aren't ruining that because of some piece of garbage who probably only wants to have sex with you." Her father voiced out, Soojin resorting to autonomous nodding before he left the room, her cue to finally let her tears out._

_"I'm sorry, Shu. I never wanted to hurt you." Soojin whispered, crying all of her fears and sadness out, getting frustrated when she was still most definitely depressed, the crying only did so much as to hold her breaking heart together._

_Soojin was starting to lose track of who she was; at this point she couldn't even care anymore, not when the one person she loved in this world probably resented her._

**December 5th, 2019**

_It had been months since Shuhua had even spoken a word to Soojin, and she could only wonder if the girl missed her, or if their friendship was just a piece in her manipulative chess game._

_Shuhua hated herself for even thinking about her, for even giving Soojin the time of day, when the other girl had forgotten about her in two seconds, a new record._

_So what did it mean, when Shuhua would randomly catch Soojin staring at her, a sea of pity and regret swirling in her eyes, as Shuhua stared back, trying so hard to decipher the girl she once knew, but with no avail._

_Was Soojin really gone? Was she no longer the person that Shuhua knew?_

_Shuhua got her answer when Yuqi came over to the lunch table, a look of shock plastered on her face, as she slams her tray in desperation, turning over towards Shuhua with a look of importance, and that's when Shuhua knew that she had something shocking to say._

_"Spill." Shuhua commanded her, as Yuqi cleared her throat._

_"I'm not sure if you know her, but there's a girl in our grade named Seo Soojin." Yuqi started off, as Shuhua stilled, the name bringing back feelings that she had been trying so hard to ignore._

_"What about her?" Shuhua asked, now her curiosity was getting the best of her._

_"Apparently she fucked around with some girl, to the point that the girl had to move away! Crazy, right?" Yuqi was caught up in her own emotions, as Shuhua gasped lightly, the news not being taken lightly._

_How could her friend, the shy, quiet, and secretly caring Seo Soojin, possibly do such a thing?_

_"Where did you get this information from?" Shuhua asked, questioning her credibility._

_"Kang Seulgi, one of her best friends. The whole group practically confirmed it for me." Yuqi answered her, with Shuhua's face paling. She needed to get out of there, now._

_"Hey, I'll be right back." Shuhua grabbed her stuff, rushing to the restroom, as Yuqi complained, the louder girl eventually leaving her ear shot._

_Shuhua ran inside, straight to the sinks, where she rubbed her face with water, the result of hearing such news; it made her sick. It made her nauseous, how someone who used to be so kind and caring could turn into such a monster, and how Shuhua used to condone it, how she could have played a part in the way Soojin was._

_Was she blaming herself, or was she just caught up in Soojin's manipulative game, the nature of pulling her in so far that she was now questioning her own persona, the kind of person she was now?_

_Shuhua's internal dilemma stopped when she noticed quiet whimpers, the result of someone crying, from the stall right behind her._

_"Hey, I don't know who you are, but I assure you that things will get better. Our lives have prolonged periods of grief and sadness, how we sometimes don't even know ourselves. The good days when you can appreciate the happiness will come, trust me. Here's my number. You can text me if you want to talk about it." Shuhua slid a slip of paper under the stall, smiling contently when the girl took it._

_She left the bathroom, happy with herself that she could have played a nice part in someone else's day._

_If only she knew that that girl was Seo Soojin, who could only cry more, at the fact that Shuhua was so kind and pure, and she didn't deserve to be treated badly, exactly like the way Soojin was treating her._

**March 8th, 2020 ---- present day**

Shuhua was at the library, studying for an upcoming exam, when a song came on in her shuffle, making her drop her book onto the wooden table quietly, an aura of despair and anger taking over here, as she remembered all of the times where Soojin would sing this song; it was her favorite. 

_"One day, when the sky is falling"_

_"I'll be standing, right next to you."_

Shuhua sang along, a feeling of hurt banging on her heart, as she reflected on the kind of person Soojin was now: nothing short of a monster. 

The girl had done so many bad things in the span of a couple of months, each time that Yuqi had rushed over to tell her; Shuhua was losing track of how despicable Soojin was becoming, or worse of all, she was already there. 

These days, ignoring Soojin had become easier, as time really did help heal her wounds, in this case; although sometimes it still hit Shuhua deep, the prime example being right now, when Shuhua could feel herself getting choked up, mad at her sensitivity when the other girl had moved on so long ago.

_"Get over it, Shuhua! God damn, I can't even study anymore."_ Shuhua scolded herself, huffing when she grabbed her books forcefully, shoving them into her backpack, and leaving the library, now with a sour mood. 

If things couldn't get any worse for her, cue a large crowd of kids shouting and screaming, some recording things on their phones, right in front of Shuhua's next place of study. 

"Excuse me!" Shuhua shoved her way through the crowd, trying to get around it. She managed to get up to the front, and what she saw was horrifying; she couldn't believe she was seeing this with her own eyes.

There she was: the girl of the hour, Seo Soojin, holding a poor girl by the hem of her shirt, as she punched her in the face, slamming her into the locker, as Shuhua now recognized the girl.

It was Lia, from her standard English class. She had always been so nice to her, especially when they were signed up to work on a project together, both girls scoring highly at the end of it all. 

_"I can't watch this shit."_ Shuhua thought, before she made a bold move, walking into the circle, as everyone gasped around her. 

"What the fuck is wrong with you!" Shuhua shouted at Soojin, who's grip softened, as Shuhua yanked her hand off of Lia, rushing over to the other girl who was badly beaten up.

"Hey, are you ok? I'm so sorry that these imbeciles didn't step in sooner." Shuhua whispered to Lia, who smiled weakly, ushering a thank you, as Shuhua got someone to help er over to the nurse. 

"We need to talk, right now. Alone." Shuhua barked, as Soojin looked at her with regret, her attitude changing from fierce to sad in the span of seconds.

"Get lost everyone!" Shuhua screamed, her fists balling, as everyone left immediately, Soojin wincing at her coldness. 

Shuhua dragged her into an empty classroom, locking the door, as her tight grip on Soojin's wrist lessened, allowing said girl to jerk her wrist away, bruises forming already. 

"I'm not even sure where I should start, honestly." Shuhua held her head in her hands, sighing as Soojin looked at her with soft eyes, the pure irony of such a monster, or so Shuhua called her.

"I'm sorry, Shu." Soojin tried, but that only pissed Shuhua off more, as the latter slammed the desk in frustration.

"Don't fucking call me that. You ignored me for months, I never even got a fucking answer for that, and now I walk into you beating my friend up? For what? Just because you're a grade A asshole who needs others to be in pain to match yours? You're unbelieveable, Soojin. I honestly wish that I never ever met you in the first place." Shuhua could only see red, as Soojin's eyes started to tear up, from the harsh remarks.

"You don't mean that." Soojin retorted, her voice barely above a whisper, as Shuhua scoffed.

"Give me a reason not to mean it, Soojin. I can't think of one good thing that you've done for me in months. You haven't done anything but bad shit, Soojin, so please, enlighten me with a reason why I should even consider why you wouldn't be a horrible person?" Shuhua's voice had died down in volume, but it still stung the same, the frostbite of Shuhua's ice cold remarks clawing at Soojin's caged heart.

Silence rained on the two of them, before Shuhua smiled, this time, a painful one.

"Exactly. There isn't a reason, is there? So what is it then? Am I the reason for all of this? Am I such a bad person that you changed, that you left me with nothing, that I watched you slowly replace me? Tell me, is it me?" Shuhua's eyes overflowed like waterfalls, Soojin's eyes watery themselves from watching someone so close to her heart in pain, specifically because of her.

"It was never your fault in the first place, and it never will be." Soojin walked over to the vulnerable girl, clutching her in her arms, as Shuhua cried in her neck, the result of constantly keeping her feelings to herself; she was bound to blow up eventually.

"My father is the one who forced me to stay away from you, Shu. I never wanted to spend a second away from you. He threatened the both of us if I were to be friends with a 'dyke', or so he said. You mean too much to me, Shuhua, I would rather you hate me then get hurt, at the hands of the man who calls himself father. Your absence has changed me into a person I no longer know, and I feel like I'm drowning in the current." Soojin explained, as Shuhua looked up at her, her brown doe eyes capitivatng Soojin.

_"There they are. The two eyes that kept me alive, that gave me something to live for. Her sweet, brown doe eyes."_ Soojin thought, as she locked eyes with Shuhua, the girl was no longer crying. 

"I guess we all have demons, then. However, you're gonna have to gain the forgiveness of everyone around us. I need you to issue an apology to everyone, especially Lia." Shuhua commanded, as Soojin nodded first thing, her heart the happiest it's ever been to have the girl she loves back in her arms. 

_"I'll do anything for you."_ Soojin smiled, following the girl out of the classroom.

**May 4th, 2020**

Soojin, soon enough, had gotten everyone to trust her again, with the help of her world, her rock, Yeh Shuhua. 

The two girls now sat at the lunch table, hand in hand, as they pretended to look interested in Yuqi's stories, while Minnie and Miyeon were off doing their own thing, Soyeon interrupting Yuqi a couple of times to make fun of her. 

"Can I ever tell a damn story here?" Yuqi complained, as Soyeon took Yuqi's hands in her own, apologizing precociously as the Chinese girl cracked a small smile.

"They're so cute!" Shuhua whispered to Soojin, a small smile on her face, as Soojin's heart hammered in her chest at the sight of such a beauty. 

"They sure are." Soojin rubbed circles into Shuhua's hands, as she grasped them tightly, never wanting to let go. 

"Are you free later?" Shuhua asked her, keeping her volume down.

"Yup. Wanna make plans?" Soojin replied, her smirk full on, as Shuhua high-fived her.

"You know me too well. I'll pick you up at 8 from up the street." Shuhua winked at her, as Soojin blushed lightly, the latter laughing at her effect on such.

"It looks exactly the same, doesn't it?" Soojin asked, her arm around Shuhua, as they sat in their favroite place, the park, where they could see the pretty stars in the sky. 

"Of course, it's like we never left." Shuhua responded, tracing the constellations with her hands, as Soojin was hit with a pang of nostalgia, a great moment in time, on her life, before she let her father ruin it.

She was done letting her father rule her life. She would take this for herself.

"I love you, Shuhua." Soojin blurted out suddenly, the smaller girl falling off the bench at such a sentence.

"What?!" Shuhua's face was red and hot, as Soojin laughed, helping the girl up into her lap.

"I love you, and I'm done caring about what other people think. I want to spend my life with you, Shu. I let my father ruin what we have once, and I won't let him do it again." Soojin admitted, her gaze averting itself when Shuhua grabbed her chin lightly, now looking into a sea of emotions in Soojin's eyes.

"I love you too, Jin! Let's give this a try, can we?" Shuhua cheerfully exclaimed, a large smile on her face, while Soojin stared at her again.

She would never get tired of summer skies and brown doe eyes.

Soojin pulled Shuhua's shirt collar, kissing her suddenly, as her heart beat fast, the butteflies appearing in her stomach, as the smaller girl kissed back, a large smile intact on her face.

For once in Soojin's life, everything was to how she wanted it. 

The best part being the young, cheerful girl beside her, Yeh Shuhua.

She wouldn't ever let her go again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I hope you enjoyed this short story!
> 
> If there is anything I can fix or work on in my writing, please feel free to comment down below!
> 
> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
